Jake O'Brien vs. Heath Herring
The fight was the UFC debut of Heath Herring. The Fight The first round began. Herring had a low stance. Four thirty-five. Both men were feeling each other out from range with the jab. Four fifteen. Four minutes. Neither had connected as of yet. Herring nodded at O'Brien. Three thirty-five. Both were being patient as Rogan noted. The crowd booed. Herring missed a high kick. He was getting frustrated. Three fifteen. Herring dropped O'Brien with a left hook and pounced with three minutes, he tried an anaconda choke sprawling, O'Brien got that single reversal to half-guard. He landed a pair of left elbows. Two thirty-five. A big left elbow landed. A pair of grazing elbows. O'Brien mounted. Herring gave up the back with both hooks. Two fifteen. Herring exploded and stood and they broke. Two minutes. O'Brien got a double turning the corner nicely to half-guard. One thirty-five. O'Brien landed a left and passed to side control there. O'Brien landed a right elbow. One fifteen. Herring gave up the back again. One minute. Herring rolled regaining half-guard. O'Brien landed a left elbow. Thirty-five. Another left elbow. Fifteen. The crowd booed there. The first round ended. 10-9 O'Brien even with the knockdown. The second round began. Herring patted his chin with his palm. Four thirty-five. O'Brien blocked a high kick neatly. Four fifteen. Herring shrugged at O'Brien. He missed a high kick. Four minutes. Herring tried to sprawl, O'Brien got a double and turned the corner and mounted. He landed a pair of lefts. Herring gave up the back with both hooks. Herring was getting outclassed. Three thirty-five. Herring turrned back to mount. O'Brien landed a short left elbow. A short right elbow. Herring escaped out the back door standing and breaking away there. Three fifteen. Three minutes. Herring shook his head. O'Brien got a double to guard easily. Two thirty-five. O'Brien passed to half-guard. Two fifteen. O'Brien landed a right elbow. The crowd booed. Two minutes left. O'Brien took the back. Herring rolled back to half-guard. One thirty-five. One fifteen. O'Brien took the back again. One minute. Herring rolled back to basically half-guard. Herring was bloody. O'Brien mounted once more. Herring escaped out the back door and escaped to the feet. O'Brien blocked a body kick. Herring charged forward. O'Brien hit a switch and mounted. Zero defense as Rogan noted. Fifteen. Herring gave up the back with both hooks. The second round ended. 10-9 O'Brien easy. The third round began. Herring pressed forward, O'Brien got a double to guard. He passed to side control like a knife through butter. Four thirty-five. Herring gave up the back. Four fifteen. Herring rolled for a kimura, retained guard. Four minutes. The ref stood them up with three forty-five. Wow. Herring stuffed a double, O'Brien got another and easily mounted with three thirty-five. The crowd booed. Herring rolled nearly had guard, threw from his knees, stood and broke. Three fifteen. O'Brien got an anklepick and had the back there haha. Three minutes. Herring rolled to side control trying a kimura. He lost it. Two thirty-five. Herring shrugged both hands repeatedly. Two fifteen. The crowd booed restlessly. Two minutes. Herring gave up the back once more. Herring said something. Herring rolled back to half-guard. O'Brien mounted yet again. One thirty-five remaining. Herring gave up the back with both hooks. One fifteen. Herring stood and broke. He landed a right hand and sprawled stuffing a single. He worked the anaconda choke. One minute. Herring was really working it. Herring turned to try the back. O'Brien reversed to half-guard. Thirty-five. The ref stood them up with twenty.... Herring sprawled stuffing a single. He landed puinches to the kneeling O'Brien with fifteen. O'Brien turned to take the back and the third round ended. Herring punched the mat. 30-27 O'Brien as the crowd booed.